


Relaxation Techniques

by AlexRuby



Series: Nick/Hancock/Nora One Shots [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hair Washing, Massage, Romantic Fluff, Tender Lovemaking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRuby/pseuds/AlexRuby
Summary: After a stressful trip with Preston to help the Minutemen reclaim settlements in the swamps south of Quincy, Nora returns home to Diamond City in need of a bit of rest and relaxation, and Nick Valentine is more than happy to help.





	Relaxation Techniques

Nora trudged down the steps into Diamond City feeling miserable, exhausted, and stinking to high heaven. 

She and Preston decided to check out some potential prospects for settlements south of Quincy in the wild marshlands now that much of the Commonwealth’s minor settlements were flourishing. Establishing new territory was a good thing, in fact, the Minutemen had a goal of expanding all the way to the edge of The Glowing Sea if they could, but nobody told Nora that the land south of Quincy was now one giant swamp.

They spent a week trying to liberate a tiny abandoned neighborhood called Jamaica Plain from several dozen feral ghouls. They managed to clear the town but then a squadron of Gunners heard the commotion and chased them west into the wild swamplands.

They ran from a Mirelurk Queen and her horde of creepy crawly hatchlings only to be cornered on a sandbar by a huge Yao Guai and her cub. Having spent the majority of their ammunition fighting ghouls, their only course of action was to pop some Rad-X, swim east to Atom Cats Garage, and then swim north to The Castle; then of course, Nora had to make the long journey back to Diamond City.

A wet squelching sound accompanied each footstep. The waterlogged bag Nora carried felt like it was full of bowling balls and all she could manage at this point was to drag it behind her by the thick nylon strap. 

“Heya Nora!” Nat called out from her perch atop a literal soapbox. “You look like you fell into Sheng’s reservoir.”

She nodded politely at the girl and mustered a grunt of acknowledgement but kept on walking. Nora wasn’t sure if she’d be able to string two sentences together, let alone a coherent explanation, and all she wanted to do was take a bath and go to bed.

“Do ya want me to tell Mister Valentine you’re in town?” Nat asked with a grin. 

The girl was a teenager now and was far more astute than people gave her credit for. She eyed Nora with a knowing grin. Nat was too polite to do or say anything overt about Nick and her relationship, but Nora still felt a faint blush color her cheeks anyway.

“It’s no rush.” Nora replied and tried not to slur her words. She hadn’t slept in 36 hours and her brain was operating at a snail’s pace. “Just tell him that I made it back safely.”

“Okay.” Nat replied. “Get some rest then. You look dead on your feet.”

* * *

Nora eased herself into the bathtub and stifled a half-pained and half-ecstatic groan when the hot water touched her skin. A soap bar sat in a container next to the tub while her fluffiest towel hung over the dressing patrician that blocked the tub off from the rest of her humble home.

She purchased Home Plate after scrimping and saving all of her caps from completing assorted jobs around Diamond City. Although the work was relatively easy, Nora couldn’t barter or haggle to save her life, so it took her nearly three months of steady gun-for-hire work before she was able to purchase the deed to the place. 

Home Plate was small but clean and everything had either been scavenged or made. Nora might've been terrible at bartering but she was good with her hands. She decorated the inside with eclectic souvenirs she picked up from her travels and wired the lighting in the place to run on a dimmer switch so the faerie lights that zig-zagged across the ceiling could cast an amber low light that helped relax her.

Nora held her breath and let her body slip down into the tub some more so she could submerge her head. A bit of water sloshed over the side and onto the wooden floor. Cold air licked at her face when she came back up for air. She pushed her sodden hair out of her face, and rested her head against the high back of the tub and closed her eyes.

About ten minutes later, Nora heard someone jingling a set of keys outside the door and she felt the cold draft from outside chilling her once again. She sank down up to her neck in the warm water and called out, “Hello?”

“Hey.” Nick replied back. “You asleep?"

“No. Not yet. I’m taking a bath.” Nora replied. “I’ve had the worst week imaginable. Come on in, you’re letting the heat out.”

Nick closed the door and removed his coat and hat. Nora could see his silhouette moving on the other side of the partition. He certainly cut a fine silhouette.

“Nat told me you looked rough when you came in.” He replied. “I think the words she used were that you looked ‘dead on your feet.’”

Nora chuckled and let her head rest against the porcelain tub. “Yeah well I was close to being literally dead on my feet half a dozen times.”

“Where was Preston?” Nick asked as he went over to the little bar beneath the metal stairs which led to the small bedroom. He took out two lowball glasses and poured three fingers of whiskey into each of them.

“He was there with me.” Nora replied. “But two people against a Mirelurk Queen is damn near suicidal even on the best of days.”

“You went up against a Mirelurk Queen?” 

Nick stepped around the partition, handed her a glass, and then dragged a wooden chair from Nora’s workbench over to the tub.

“Correction. I ran _from_ a Mirelurk Queen. And I had to damn near swim all the way back here. Once I got to The Castle, I ate some food and set out on my way again. I haven’t slept in a day and a half, I’ve got half a dozen blisters on my feet from running around in wet boots, and Preston and I still didn’t accomplish what we set out to do. The places past Quincy are just too wild to make for good settlements."

Nora drank the three fingers of whisky down like she was taking a shot and hung a suntanned, muscular arm out of the tub holding the empty tumbler carelessly in her fingertips. Nick took the glass from her before it broke and picked up the soap, set his drink near his feet, and rolled up shirtsleeves to his elbows. 

“Lean back and close your eyes.” He murmured. “I’ve got ya, doll.”

Nora did as he commanded. Her nagging headache had lessened considerably now that her brain was swimming on account of the whisky. She felt Nick’s firm fingers squeeze the excess water out of her shoulder length hair before pressing lightly at her temples massaging her skin with his thumbs.

“Just relax.” He murmured. 

He rolled and massaged the skin around her forehead and cheeks with gentle pressure and then rubbed the aching and exhausted minor muscles beneath her eyebrows, on the sides of her eyes, and by her jaw. Nora sighed in pleasure and felt her body floating away on a cloud. 

“How’s that?” He whispered in her ear.

“Mmmm. I think you should give up being a detective and start offering massages out of your agency.” 

“When it comes to personal massages, I only have one client.”

His teeth lightly bit at Nora’s earlobe and all of the bones in her body turned to mush. But when Nick pulled away, she cupped the back of his head with a sodden hand and brought his lips down to hers. 

Their kiss was awkward and messy but it was the first physical contact Nora had experienced that wasn’t tinged with saltwater, slime, seaweed, or fish eggs in the past week. Nick’s tongue gently licked along her lips when he pulled away. 

“How are you feeling now?” He whispered.

“Horny.” Nora admitted with a cheeky grin.

Nick chuckled, “Patience is a virtue. Just relax and close your eyes, doll. You’re back home.”

His intense gaze made her heart race. “Fine.” Nora smiled and she leaned her head back into Nick’s large hands. 

He lathered up the soap and worked the suds into her hair starting at the top of her scalp and working back to the base of her skull. Nick slicked the sudsy soap down her ends which he piled on top of her head as he worked. He gently scrubbed her scalp leaving no area untouched and then he used Nora’s empty tumbler to scoop up some water and poor it over her head to rinse the soap away.

“You wash more than just hair Mister Valentine?” Nora purred with her eyes still closed.

“I’ll wash anything that the lady wishes.” He replied.

Nora scooted up so her chest was out of the water and she leaned forward exposing the long lines of her back.

“Would you wash my back? I’m too sore to reach anything past my shoulders.”

Nick took a washcloth from the side of the tub, wet it, and lathered some soap onto the fabric. He still couldn’t get over how exquisite her body looked. Although her shoulders and arms were suntanned and scarred from work and wasteland living, her back was the color of cream and unblemished. The opaque water covered just enough of her pelvis to obstruct the dimples of Venus that sat above her buttocks which was a damn shame because those dimples were one of his favorite features.

Nick ran the warm soapy washcloth along her spine and down to her lower back. His movements were slow and sensual, and Nora’s breathing became heavier as she languished in the attention.

Nick hung the washcloth on the side of the tub and rubbed her shoulders with a firm and steady pressure. He felt the tension and the knots that had built up in her neck and back from the week of rough sleeping on concrete floors or half-broken beds and worked his thumbs into the tougher knots which pulled a deep whine from her chest.

“Sorry.” He murmured, “I’ll go lighter.”

“No.” Nora said in a tight voice. “It’s good. Just sore. Keep going.”

Nick did and he moved his hands down along her spine following her ribcage until he felt the softer skin near her breasts. It wouldn’t take much to reach forward and cup them in his hands. He knew Nora wouldn’t object but he needed to be patient as well. There would be plenty of time for that in a minute.

His fingers squeezed along her sides as his thumbs criss crossed a firm pattern along her back. Nora unconsciously sucked in when his fingers grazed the sides of her stomach and she croaked, “Sorry. That tickles.”

Nick smiled and adjusted his hands so they spread across her entire back as he kneaded into her flesh with his palms. When his hands touched the waterline he dragged them back up and started the entire process again at her shoulders. When Nora was suitably relaxed he helped her lie back in the tub and finished his own drink in one long draught. He grabbed the towel that Nora had set out, dried his hands, and held it open.

“Here doll, let me wrap you up so you don’t catch a chill.”

Nora opened one eye and smirked. She arched her back and rolled her shoulders which made her breasts move in a way that could only be described as deliciously sinful. Then she stood up in the bathtub and carefully stepped out and onto the wood floor.

Water slid down her cream colored skin and Nick’s hands trembled in anticipation. Under the dim faerie lights, the soapy, opaque water looked like dew drops dripping off her nose, eyelashes, fingertips, and nipples. Nora’s wet, dark hair clung to her neck and shoulders making her look like a water nymph .

Nick watched the entire thing with a hungry expression. His arousal was pressing hard against his slacks. Ever since the upgrade which refitted him with the proper male equipment, Nick felt a bit embarrassed over his body’s natural physiological response. He was thankful that it was there, but he wasn't use to having such an obvious sign for when he was aroused.

She walked into the outstretched towel and let Nick wrap her up in it and pull her close. Her face was red from a sunburn which highlighted the freckles that dusted her cheeks.

“Thank you, sir. You’re quite the helpful masseuse.” Her voice dripped with lust and she placed a single kiss along his jaw which felt like she had branded him.

“I ain’t done yet, doll. Let’s get you dried off and up into bed. You’ve been penciled in for a full body massage.”

“Oh?” She purred and nuzzled underneath Nick’s chin, “Do you take requests? I still have quite a bit of tension.”

“You just let me know where the problem area is and I’ll be happy to help.”

“Actually it would be easier if I showed you.” Nora replied as she took Nick’s hand and brought it down over her breasts and down her stomach and then gently pressed the outside of his hand against her sex.”

Nick growled as he cupped her vulva and rubbed her with a few broad strokes. She was already slick and ready for him.

“Request noted.” He said. His voice was smoky and rough. “Now go on and get up to the bed.

Nora’s bit her tongue lightly with her teeth and arched a dark eyebrow at him. She peeled the towel from her body, tilted her head down so her hair spilled over and dripped on the floor, and wrapped the towel around her head. She stood before him completely naked, still damp from the bath, and the still most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

His eyes moved down her body taking in the landmarks starting at her round and distinctly feminine face, her pink lips, her broad strong shoulders and arms, down to her lovely petite breasts and the faded silver stretch marks around her bellybutton and hips and stopping at the line of faintly curling pubic hair that guarded her sex.

“You like what you see Valentine?” She purred.

“You know I do, doll.” He shot back with an easy grin despite his thundering heart. “Now go get into bed while I drain the tub. I’ll be with you a moment.”

He watched her leave and never took his eyes off her heart-shaped ass and her deliberate swaying hips. Damn he could die right now with this image in his head and he’d be a happy man.

Nora climbed the metal steps and stepped into their bedroom. The bedroom didn’t have a door but she constructed walls to give herself a little more privacy. The room wasn’t large. It could only fit a full size bed which was tucked into the left corner and a wooden dresser in the right corner. The bedroom had its own faerie lights on their own dimmer switch so she turned them down to the lowest setting, towel dried her hair, and laid down on the bed with the towel set under her so she wouldn't get the sheets and the mattress damp.

She only closed her eyes for a second, or so she thought, but when she awoke again she felt Nick’s firm hands running along her arms and shoulders, down her breasts and stomach, and to the tops of her thighs. He was tantalizingly close to dipping his fingers into her wetness but kept just far enough away to make her want it that much more.

Nick had removed his dress shirt and tie but kept his dress pants on. His smooth broad chest looked almost like natural skin beneath the dim amber lights and Nora reached out to drag her fingertips across his stomach.

“How long was I asleep?” She murmured.

“Fifteen minutes maybe.” He replied. “Does this feel good?”

“It feels heavenly.” She said.

Nick smiled and he leaned over Nora and kissed her slowly and languidly while moving his hand to massage the soft flesh of her breast. She arched against him deliciously and he felt her pelvis purposely rub against his clothed erection.

“You carrying a concealed weapon in there Detective or are you just happy to see me?” She purred in his ear.

Nick stifled an eye roll and nipped at the top of her breast. “Oh, I’m very happy to see you, doll. Now hush and let me show you just how much.” He swiped his tongue across her erect nipple and circled the nub of hardened flesh. Her breathy moans of appreciation floated through the air like the best song he ever heard. Her flesh tasted clean and slightly sweet as he licked a path from one breast to the other.

“Niiick.” She whined. “Please. I want you.”

“Patience.” He rumbled. “You’re not done with your massage yet.”

He trailed his right hand along her hip and over her thigh while his left hand continued flicking and lightly rubbing her nipple. He parted her legs and ran his hand along the sensitive skin on the bottom of her thigh up to her warm mound. He kept his touch light and teasing and he ran his palm along her pubic hair and up to her pelvis. He met her eyes as his thumb dipped into the crest of her vulva and found her clit. She arched against his touch. A satisfied sigh escaped from her parted lips. Nick’s thumb gently circled the spot and he slid his other fingers through her folds to tease at her entrance.

Nora bit her lip and watched him with needy half-lidded eyes. Her wordless plea was clear. The heat from the bath and the flush from her arousal colored her neck and cheeks an alluring pink. She cupped her own breasts and rolled her nipples in between her fingers to add yet another level of stimulation to her simmering need. Nick watched her with a hungry fascination while his free left hand unbuttoned his trousers and released his erection.

“Touch me more.” Nora begged. “Please Nick. Please.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She squealed when his tongue lapped along her sex and tongued her clit. His breath was hot and the sounds he made while he ate her out were obscene. Nora gazed down the length of her body and watched him. His glowing golden eyes met hers as he gently inserted two fingers and curled them up against her G-spot.

“Oh God…” She moaned and unconsciously laced her hands through the metal bars in the headboard and held on to them.

Ever since Nick discovered that particular spot inside of her, and ever since Hancock clued Nick in on what that particular spot could make women do with enough attention, patience, and trust, the synth made it his mission to take full advantage of that knowledge. Nick wanted to make Nora squirt.

They hadn’t yet accomplished it as Nora was never truly relaxed enough to let her body try. She was naturally an anxious person and whenever Nick or Hancock got her close, she’d ask them to stop or she’d distract them by rolling on top of them and sheathing herself onto their cocks. But maybe it was the lack of sleep, or the sheer physical and mental exhaustion, or the bath and the booze, but Nora’s anxiety was unusually quiet.

Nick’s fingers moved slowly and resumed teasing both her vaginal opening and her clit. She felt her arousal leaking down her thighs and she was grateful that she had set the bath towel beneath her before they had started.

“You’re so beautiful spread out for me like this.” He whispered, his voice rough with lust and his breath tickling her inner thigh. “I want you to relax Nora. Close your eyes and just breathe.”

She did as he asked and he resumed his oral attention while teasing her sopping entrance. The sensations pulling through her core felt nothing short of raw sexual power. Each time Nick’s fingers curled against her, she felt her body bear down against his touch as though she was trying to force him out.

He rapidly flicked his tongue over her clit savoring her taste and how he pulled breathy, keening cries from her throat. Nick gently added a third finger and splayed his pinky and thumb against either side of her mons. He slowly stroked her and whispered gentle words encouragement and praise.

“D’you like this, doll?” He asked.

She moaned and canted her hips into his touch. “Don’t stop.” She growled. “So…good...so ... _close_.”

Nick returned her growl with one of his own and rose up onto his knees to get a better angle. He stroked her faster and added a little more pressure to the rough bit of tissue just inside her vagina. As he did so, her wetness gushed around his fingers building and building like water before a dam.

“Yes.” He growled and he stroked her faster.

“NIIIICK!” Nora wined. “Oh God. Oh no. Oh God —“

“Let go, doll. I’ve got ya. Trust me. God you’re so hot like this. So damn hot...”

Nora moaned as the building wetness began escaping from between Nick’s fingers in gushes that spattered the towel and Nick’s trousers. She heard splashing and felt her entire pubic mound become drenched in her arousal.

“Yes!” Nick hissed and his fingers moved faster inside of her. “C’mon doll. You’ve got more for me. I know you’ve got more.”

Nora’s core clenched and she arched off the bed while pushing herself deeper into Nick’s relentless fingers. Her eyes shot open and the bestial scream that tore from her throat echoed against the metal walls. Fluid gushed from her, her hands twisted into the towel beneath her, and she met Nick’s shining eyes as she experienced the hardest climax in her life.

"NICK!" She cried. 

Her climax seemed to last forever, but when it finally died down, she shuddered and twitched as the aftershocks rolled through her like thunder. She caught Nick’s soaked hand in hers and stopped him.

“Please. No more. Oh God. Oh … God.” She panted. Tears pinpricked her eyes and her tongue felt thick in her mouth. She felt slightly feverish and chilled but her entire body felt like she had just stepped on a live wire.

Nick wiped his hands off on the towel and gently pulled it out from beneath her hips. He helped her sit up so he could pull it the rest of the way off the bed and toss it down the stairs and to be put in the washing machine later. He shirked his slacks off, which were also damp, and threw them down the stairs as well. Then he climbed over Nora’s quivering form and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She kissed him back but her coordination wasn’t quite there and the kiss was sloppy.

“Sorry. I need a minute.” She said throatily.

“Don't be sorry, doll.” He replied and climbed off her to roll onto his side.

He pulled the blankets that Nora had kicked to the foot of the bed over them both and gathered her into his arms. Occasionally she’d twitch and jerk as an unexpected aftershock from her powerful climax made a belated appearance, and when that happened, he’d kiss the sensitive spot beneath her ear. She shivered against him and he pulled her closer against him. His right arm rested protectively beneath her breasts while his left arm slipped beneath her pillow.

“I love you Nora.” He murmured against her neck.

She kissed his the knuckles on his repaired left hand and murmured sleepily, “Love you too.”

Nick chuckled as a thought popped into his head, and Nora rolled onto her back and looked at him. He grinned at her and kissed her forehead.

“You know Hancock is gonna be pissed that I got you to do that first.” He said with a masculine sense of pride.

Nora shook her head and rolled over to face him. Her thighs were still uncomfortably slick and she’d need to take care of that and change into some proper clothes before she finally did go to sleep.

“You both are going to kill me with all of this competition.” She complained half-heartedly. “I am only one woman you know.”

“That’d be a helluva way to die.” He mused and he brought her slender hand to his mouth and kissed her fingertips. “Gotta say…if I could choose my way to go, mind-blowing sex would probably be it.”

"Oh God. You're starting to sound like Hancock." Nora smirked. "I knew he'd be a bad influence on you."

Nick gave her a dark, slightly disapproving look but she brushed it aside and cupped his jaw. The areas where the Dr. Amari had patched his face with silicone taken from Gen-2s gave his jaw a multi-textured feel. His old skin held the weathered marks and slight texture of age while the new skin was smooth, almost like plastic, but no less appealing.

“Well then Mister Valentine, are you ready for your own_ la petite mort?_”

“What did you have in mind, doll?”

“Whatever you want.” She purred.

He shivered at that.

“I just want you.” He replied pressing his forehead to hers and then he added, “I want to be facing you so I can see your gorgeous face when I get you to climax again.”

“You are traditional to your core Mister Valentine. Missionary it is then.”

Nick grinned and rolled on top of her. She spread her legs for him in a manner that should’ve been far more lurid and scandalous than it looked and hooked his hips with her heels to pull him close.

They both moaned when he entered her.

Nora never loved Nick any less for his anatomical deficiency in the bedroom, but finally experiencing sex with him in the conventional way (thanks to his new upgrade) was incomparable. They loved each other completely before the upgrade and now they could finally demonstrate that love to one another.

He kissed her, hot and hungry, and moved in her with slow and tentative thrusts. Nora’s hands cupped the top of his slim ass and helped him find a pace that worked for both of them. Ideally, she preferred being fucked fast and hard. Sex often awoke the animalistic side in her. But tonight, she let Nick indulge. Slow and sensual could be just as fun.

Nick burrowed his head into the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her back pinning her to the bed with his chest. His kisses turned into the occasional love bites that would undoubtably leave marks tomorrow morning. He possessed her completely. Without needing to say it, Nora understood Nick’s message: _you are mine and I am yours_.

His thrusts grew more erratic and he'd occasionally brush against that torturous spot inside of her and her body clenched down in anticipation of round two. She gasped when it happened and Nick looked at her with a wolfish grin.

“Nick…” She said warningly.

He kept the grin on his face and tentatively thrusted against that spot again. Nora’s moan caught in her throat and it came out in a keening whine.

“Mmmm.” Nick hummed in appreciation and began aiming his thrusts slightly upwards so he hit that spot repeatedly.

Nora’s eyes fluttered closed and her head rolled back in sheer bliss. She had been so overstimulated by her climax that although the sex felt amazing, she just didn't have the energy to climb that mountain to her own climax yet again.

“Look at me.” He said breathlessly. “Doll, look at me.”

Nora opened her eyes and the sheer debased pleasure he saw on her face tugged him even closer to his own climax.

“God…” He groaned and pressed his forehead against hers. His thrusts grew harder and the bed frame occasionally squeaked loudly in protest. “Doll…Oh…”

She knew he was close. His illuminated eyes pulsed brighter as though his entire body was experiencing a power surge and she felt him swell slightly inside her which added more exquisite pressure to her G-spot.

“Doll…” He choked out. “I’m…”  
  
“I know.” She breathed and she canted her hips into his movements to help add more stimulation. “God Nick. You feel so damn good inside me.”

He chuckled but it came out as a half-panting cough. “I know. Me too. But I’m ... God … where should I?”

“Cum inside me Nick.” She whispered. “I want to feel you…fall asleep with you inside me.”

He groaned. God his dame could make him short circuit from the way she talked to him. A determined and far-off look melted into his facial expressions and his thrusts grew more sloppy and urgent. He collapsed against her and dug his arms deeper into the mattress so he could fully wrap himself around her. Nora could barely move and breathe but she didn’t mind. Nick was usually so restrained that she'd let him crush her into the mattress anytime if that meant she'd get to see him finally let loose.

Nick crushed his lips against hers and moaned into her mouth. Although his climax was muffled, he jerked into her like someone was poking him with a shock baton. She felt his warm essence pulse deep within her and she shivered in response.

"Oh Nora." He murmured her name like a prayer against her mouth.

He pulled his lips away and kissed her forehead. His own post-orgasmic twitches pulled a couple more high pitched groans and whimpers from him. Nora thought the sounds were cute and she cupped his face in her hands and watched like a voyeur as Nick’s synth body handled the aftershocks of a very human climax.

Nick shuddered. His eyes dimmed a bit before returning to their normal brightness, and then he kissed her once more on the lips before untangling himself from her body. When he pulled out, Nora immediately mourned the loss. She briefly considered egging him on for another round as his synth resilience plus his artificial cock meant he had a very quick refractory period.

“How was that?” Nick asked throatily as he laid down beside her again. An air of insecurity tainted his question.

She nuzzled against his chest and placed a kiss over his mechanical heart.

“Wonderful.” She murmured. “Best and most thorough massage I’ve ever gotten. Thank you. Seriously. I needed that.”

Nick smiled and he kissed the top of her head. “Good. Then I’m glad. And you were okay with ... uh ..."

Nora grinned at his sudden bashfulness. "You mean the fact that you got me so wet that I sprung a leak?" 

"Yes. That. Was that okay?" 

“One hundred percent okay.” Nora said. "But I should tell you a rumor that I've heard regarding that."

"What? That you'll go blind?" Nick replied with a mischievous expression.

Nora rolled her eyes in response, "Not even close. I mean that once you learn how to ... you know ... orgasm like that, it gets even easier next time."

Nick rose up onto his forearm and looked at her, "You don't say."

"Woah woah woah there. I said it was a rumor. Besides I'm exhausted. Let's just cuddle, okay?"

"Whatever you want, doll."

She closed her eyes and listened to their heartbeats returning back to a normal, steady pace. She felt his artificial essence leak out of her more thick and viscous than her own arousal. As hot as the idea sounded, she knew she couldn't fall asleep knowing she was leaking right onto her clean sheets.

“I do need one last thing before I go to sleep?” She murmured.

“What's that, doll?”

She raised her head up to look at Nick and smirked, “I need another bath.”


End file.
